Sopa en la ropa
by Cydalima
Summary: Francis está enfermo y Arthur va a visitarlo; esa quizá sea una visita diferente a las anteriores.


**Este fic lo escribí para Megumi Asakura (lj) por el Amigo Invisible FrUK de la comunidad fruk_me_bastard en livejournal. Gracias a Alega por betear este fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

Axis Powers Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico al escribir este fic.

* * *

><p><strong>SOPA EN LA ROPA<strong>

Aquella mañana, cuando pese al azul del cielo y lo brillante del sol, Francia despertó con dolor de cabeza y escalofríos, supo que algo no andaba bien. Permaneció en la cama un rato más —un largo rato más— antes de estirar una mano fuera de las cobijas, hacia la mesa de noche, para tomar el teléfono y llamar a su jefe y decirle que no se reuniría con él como se tenía previsto. Argumentando un poco de trabajo extra en alguna otra materia para no alarmar al hombre si le decía que se sentía enfermo, logró ganar un día de descanso que aprovecharía tanto como pudiera.

Esperaba que, pese a los síntomas, la enfermedad no se debiera a cuestiones económicas, pues aunque ya venía temiendo el contagio por lo sucedido, primero con Grecia y España, y recientemente en Italia, la verdad era que todas las naciones sabían diferenciar entre un resfriado del tipo crisis económica y uno que se debía a las cuestiones climáticas. No eran máquinas, sus cuerpos tenían muchas características humanas después de todo.

Decidido a que aquél sería un día dedicado a descansar, le dio la espalda a la ventana de su habitación y se cubrió con sus cobijas, dispuesto a dormir unas cinco horas más y levantarse sólo para prepararse algo rápido de comer, antes de regresar a la cama. Y no es que realmente se sintiera _tan_ mal, era sólo que el drama venía de la mano con él, no podía evitarlo.

Apenas había cerrado los ojos (o al menos así lo sintió, pues lo cierto era que había dormido unas tres horas más), cuando el distante sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta le hizo gemir con enfado. Fuera quien fuese la persona que había llegado, más le valía cansarse de esperar, dar media vuelta y regresar por donde vino. En ese momento Francia estaba con disposición cero para ponerse de pie e ir a ver quién molestaba. No obstante, casi diez minutos después, durante los cuales el insistente llamado no había cesado ni un momento, al contrario sólo había aumentado, tuvo que ponerse de pie.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras arrastrando los pies a cada paso que daba, hasta llegar a la puerta. En otras circunstancias habría volteado al espejo que estaba casi junto a la puerta, pero el dolor de cabeza había aumentado considerablemente en los pocos minutos que demoró en llegar hasta ahí y no le pasó por la cabeza mirar su reflejo. Y seguramente eso explicaba la expresión de sorpresa —y casi miedo— que apareció en el rostro de Arthur cuando lo vio.

—Creo que estás a punto de morirte —murmuró Inglaterra.

Aquella afirmación tomó por sorpresa a Francis. ¿Tan mal se veía? Uh, no quería voltear atrás, donde el espejo le daría la terrible respuesta a su pregunta. Por toda reacción, bufó con enfado.

—Eso quisieras —respondió en un susurro involuntario; su cabeza realmente le estaba matando—. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó.

—Hoy teníamos una reunión, por si no lo recuerdas. No, por supuesto que no lo recuerdas —añadió antes de que Francia pudiera responder al comentario. Éste entrecerró los ojos: la luz del Sol le estaba molestando como nunca antes.

—¿Sólo vienes a eso? Porque si es así, te aseguro que no tengo ganas de escuchar tus quejas. Elige otra fecha para tu reunión y déjame ya, ¿quieres?

Hubo un momento de silencio. Francis parpadeó un par de veces, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz proveniente de la calle y no notó cuando Arthur acortó la distancia entre ambos, mirándolo fijamente. Al percatarse de ello, Francia dio un respingo, mas sostuvo la mirada del otro.

—¿Qué?

—Tú estás enfermo.

—Dime algo que no me hayas dicho ya en todos estos años —respondió, sólo por decir algo. Cerró los ojos por inercia al ver que Arthur levantaba una mano en su dirección, y segundos después, cuando sintió la fría mano de Inglaterra sobre su frente sólo pudo mirarle con extrañeza—. ¿Qué haces?

—Tienes fiebre, idiota —gruñó.

Francis no pudo hacer nada cuando Arthur lo empujó dentro de la casa, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se siguió de largo, sin esperar invitación. Y ninguna de sus quejas ni sus intentos de amenazas —intentos, porque no tenía muchas energías para amenazarlo y también se sentía extraño ser él quien le dijera a Arthur que se fuera de su casa y no al revés— pudieron detenerlo.

Si había algo que asustaba a Francis más que Arthur preocupado por él, era Arthur cocinándole algo nutritivo —en sus palabras— para que se sintiera mejor. Y no es que no lo agradeciera, de hecho le gustaba toda esa atención que Inglaterra le había brindado desde que había irrumpido en la tranquilidad de su hogar e interrumpido sus planes para pasar el día desparramado en su cama. Pero una cosa era disfrutar las atenciones de un tercero y otra muy diferente era sentenciarse a muerte por algo que Arthur estaba preparándole para comer.

Aunque también debía admitir que le halagaba lo que su ya no tan enemigo hacía por él. Porque claro, a pesar de las constantes peleas, los insultos, el sarcasmo usado en contra del otro y la idea que daban de ser como perros y gatos, la relación que tenían ambos era, en su particularidad, muy especial. No podían considerarse amigos, aunque sí habían estado ahí el uno para el otro en los momentos de mayor dificultad. Tampoco eran pareja, pero a lo largo de su vida habían tenido una serie de encuentros pasionales que dejaría con el ojo cuadrado a más de uno. En especial si se enteraban de aquellos en los que no hubo alcohol de por medio.

Desde su habitación, Francis escuchaba el movimiento en su cocina —su preciada cocina. Dios, ¿en qué momento aceptó que Arthur usara su cocina?— y se preguntaba si no sería mejor idea hablarle a su jefe y decirle que olvidara su llamada de la mañana, que al final sí iría a trabajar. Sin embargo, por más que lo pensó y aunque la idea sonaba muy tentadora, no lo hizo. Permaneció recostado, con la mirada fija en la blancura del techo y las cobijas hasta la nariz, agradecido porque el dolor de cabeza había disminuido, aunque no así el dolor de huesos y el malestar físico en general. No se percató del momento en el que se quedó dormido.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar algo de ruido en su habitación. Ladeó el rostro y aun adormecido, miró a Arthur, quien acababa de poner una charola con un plato de sopa y una taza humeante sobre la mesa de noche.

—Lo siento, te desperté —dijo Inglaterra.

—No te preocupes —respondió Francia. Miró la sopa y sin darse cuenta de ello, sonrió un poco—. ¿Es para mí?

—No, tonto, para tu gato —Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, sintiendo que su rostro ardía, llenar de atenciones al francés no era algo que hiciera con frecuencia. Francis sonrió un poco más, aunque internamente hizo una mueca porque Dios sabía que no quería comer algo que hubiera preparado Arthur. No obstante, habría sido de muy mal gusto no aceptarlo después de las molestias que éste se estaba tomando.

—Gracias.

Arthur no respondió. Esperó a que Francis se sentara en la cama, con varias almohadas en su espalda, y le puso la charola con comida sobre las piernas. Después tomó asiento en una silla que Francis no recordaba que estuviera junto a su cama —seguramente Arthur la había colocado ahí mientras él dormía— y esperó a que el otro comiera. Y no, no estaba pendiente de la expresión de Francis ni estaba preocupado por haber arruinado una simple sopa de verduras.

Inglaterra disimuló su atención puesta en Francia mirando con fingido aburrimiento la habitación en la que se encontraba, aunque podía decir que conocía todos sus detalles casi de memoria, como el librero al lado izquierdo —oh, ahí seguía el ejemplar de Hamlet que le había regalado a Francis años atrás— o el enorme armario que contenía la vasta colección de ropa de Francis —alguna vez lo abriría para aspirar el aroma que desprendían, tan a Francis... y nadie tenía que saber eso, nadie. Y justo después de que Francis le diera un sorbo a su primera cucharada de sopa, hubo un largo silencio.

Había arruinado la maldita sopa. No tenía que ser un genio para saberlo; tampoco tenía que intentar descifrar la expresión en blanco que había aparecido en el rostro de Francis. Seguramente había confundido el azúcar con la sal otra vez. Maldita fuera su suerte y maldita fuera su incapacidad para cocinar algo decente sin importar cuánto se esforzara.

—Por lo menos podrías fingir que te gusta —murmuró enfadado, más consigo mismo que con Francis. Casi de inmediato, se arrepintió de haber dicho algo así. Maldijo internamente y también en voz baja, repitiéndose que era un idiota _y ¿en primera qué mierda haces aquí, Kirkland? Debiste haberte ido a casa en cuanto supiste que la reunión de hoy se había cancelado_.

—Es imposible fingir que me gusta algo así —respondió Francis, mirándole fijamente. Arthur desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño. Un sonrojo volvió a aparecer en su rostro mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba el plato.

—Pues si sabe tan mal entones no te lo comas y se acabó. Mierda, no sé qué es lo que hago aquí, será mejor que me vaya. Llama a mi oficina para informar sobre la fecha para la reunión, ¿de acuerdo? Y mejor que te visite un médico.

No alcanzó a dar media vuelta cuando Francis ya le había sujetado por la muñeca y le miraba con el ceño tan fruncido como el suyo. Arthur intentó soltarse, pero Francis no lo dejó.

—No dije que no me lo fuera a comer.

—No tienes que comerlo si sabe tan mal —Arthur volvió a tirar de su brazo, forcejeando con Francis.

—Me lo voy a comer.

Inglaterra lo miró con genuino enfado, tirando de su brazo sin conseguir que Francis lo soltara. ¿Es que tenía que ser tan molesto?

—Dije que me lo voy a comer, Kirkland.

—Ya dijiste que es imposible fingir que te gusta mi comida, Bonnefoy. Y suéltame, estás arrugándome la camisa.

—Sólo fui honesto. Sí, esto sabe horrible, pero me lo voy a comer aun así.

—Suelta mi brazo.

—Dame el plato.

—No.

—Sí.

—¡No tienes que comer algo que no te gusta!

—¡Me lo voy a comer porque lo preparaste tú!

Con ese último forcejeo de parte de Francis y la estupefacción de Arthur al escuchar lo que había dicho, el plato fue a dar al piso, no sin que antes el contenido se derramara por completo sobre la ropa de Inglaterra. Francia miró el cuerpo de Arthur de arriba abajo, sin sentir un poco de pena por la horrible indumentaria del inglés, que estaba literalmente hecha una sopa.

—Me preguntaba si eras un idiota o si sólo fingías, pero creo que realmente lo eres —murmuró Arthur viendo su suéter lleno de aquella sustancia pastosa que, según él, era sopa. Una parte dentro suya (pero muy, muy dentro) se sentía aliviada porque había desaparecido la evidencia de su fracaso culinario.

Desde la cama, Francis sonrió divertido. Se acomodó en las almohadas y cruzó sus manos sobre el regazo, mirando con sorna al otro hombre.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Arthur de golpe.

—Nada —respondió Francis sin dejar de sonreír—, sólo me pregunto qué harás ahora —Arthur levantó una ceja—. No traes un cambio de ropa, ¿o sí?

Inglaterra puso los ojos en blanco. Claro que no llevaba un cambio de ropa, no era _Francis_. En realidad sólo llevaba la cartera, incluso el folder que contenía los documentos que revisarían en su reunión de esa tarde lo había dejado en la habitación de su hotel. Y no, no había sido porque después de recibir una llamada en la que le informaban que se cancelaba su cita había salido corriendo a la casa de Francis para asegurarse que éste no estuviera muriendo porque cuando Francia cancelaba sus citas sólo podía significar un par de cosas: estaba enfermo o tenía planeado irse de juerga con Antonio y Gilbert. Y como era miércoles por la mañana, Arthur dudaba que se tratara de la segunda opción.

—¿Te parece que vaya de un lado al otro cargando un cambio de ropa? —Francis se encogió de hombros.

—Yo lo hago a veces.

—Pero yo no soy tú.

—Para tu desgracia.

—_Gracias a Dios_ —replicó Inglaterra. Bufó con enfado y tiró un poco de su ropa, sintiendo su pecho pegajoso debajo de ésta. Sería mejor que se fuera, en el hotel tomaría un largo baño para relajarse y leería o navegaría en Internet. O haría ambas cosas.

—La verdad es que no me siento nada mal por tu ropa —se burló Francis, buscando hacer enfadar a su acompañante—, de hecho esa mancha marrón le da un toque menos apretujado, como tú —añadió riendo de buena gana—. El único detalle es que si te quedas así seguramente en un rato comenzará a oler mal... quizá deberías usar algo de mi ropa, ya sabes, aprovechar la oportunidad para vestir algo de buen gusto.

—¿De dónde la tomo?

Si no hubiera estado en la cama, Francis habría caído al piso; debía verse realmente _muy_ mal porque no era normal que su eterno no amigo actuara de esa manera. Miró a Arthur fijamente, preguntándose si el cejón al fin había cedido ante sus encantos porque sugerirle usar algo de su ropa era algo que había dicho sólo por decir y por sólo continuar molestando a Inglaterra (es que era tan divertido hacerlo enojar). No es que se quejara, claro, pero no dejaba de ser extraño que Kirkland estuviera accediendo a usar _su ropa_.

—Del armario —respondió, dejando ya el tono de broma—. En la puerta del lado izquierdo hay camisas, suéteres y chaquetas.

Arthur no respondió, caminó hasta el mueble y con un tenue sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas (sonrojo que intentaba disimular frunciendo el ceño como si realmente estuviera muy enfadado) abrió la puerta. Tomó la primera camisa que tuvo frente a él e hizo lo mismo con un suéter color marrón. Escuchó que Francis suspiraba detrás de él y volteó a verle de reojo.

—Siempre tan mal gusto —se quejó el enfermo—. No creo que esa camisa azul te quede con ese suéter. Te hará ver gordo.

—¿Tengo cara de que me importa?

—A ti no, pero a mí sí. Es mi ropa, no quiero que se vea mal, incluso cuando sea en tu cuerpo.

Arthur bufó y Francis suspiró dramáticamente. Fingiendo tener pocos ánimos se puso de pie y se acercó a Inglaterra, quien lo miraba con cautela. Francia lo hizo a un lado con un suave empujón y buscó dentro de su armario, sacando una camisa a cuadros en dos tonos diferentes de gris, así como un suéter negro. El negro siempre combinaba con todo y era elegante, aunque lo usara Arthur (de hecho Francis esperaba que esa combinación le diera una apariencia semi formal pero decente).

—Toma —dijo dándole la ropa—. Y ahora hay que ver qué hacemos con tu pantalón.

—Ah, eso sí que no —replicó el otro—, tus pantalones son demasiado…

—¿Demasiado qué?

—_Apretados_.

—Como si no te gustara que fueran así.

—Cállate.

—Intentas ocultarlo, pero yo sé que te encanta.

—Idiota.

Francis le guiñó un ojo y buscó en la otra puerta del armario, sacando unos jeans que quizá le quedarían un poco largos a Arthur, pero bastaban. Pese a sus quejas iniciales, Inglaterra los tomó sin decir una palabra; le dio la espalda a Francis y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas, _mon cher_? —preguntó Francia.

—A cambiarme en un lugar alejado de ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no confío en ti, ¿por qué más? —Francis hizo un puchero—. Y por favor, deja de hacer esa cara tan ridícula, me dan escalofríos de sólo verte.

Francis rió animadamente mientras Arthur salía de la habitación. Al quedarse sólo simplemente sonrió cálidamente. Un par de habitaciones más allá, Arthur se desnudó poco a poco, doblando su mojada (y, ugh, ahora pestilente) ropa cuidadosamente, dejándola sobre la cama del cuarto para invitados. Mientras se ponía las prendas que Francis le había prestado, se sonrojó. _Era la ropa de Francis_, por el amor de Dios, y no importaba lo mucho que se quejara, lo cierto era que una parte suya se alegraba por el simple hecho de usarla un momento. Y Francia jamás sabría de eso, antes muerto que dejarle ver (o entrever) que disfrutaba usando su ropa.

—Sabía que eso te haría ver mejor que la ropa de anciano que siempre usas.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta tras de sí, acercándose al enfermo Francis, que ya estaba en la cama una vez más, escondido casi en su totalidad bajo las cobijas y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Quizá la fiebre había regresado. Inglaterra cruzó los brazos, mirando con seriedad a Francia.

—Sabes que me no me importan tus opiniones.

—Oh, yo sé que sí lo hacen.

—No me contradigas —musitó con enfado aunque casi de inmediato su expresión se relajó un poco—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Cómo me veo?

—Creo que estás a punto de morirte —respondió Arthur, tal y como lo había hecho un par de horas antes, al llegar a su casa.

—Eso quisieras —replicó Francis sonriéndole suavemente—. Tengo hambre, ¿queda sopa?

—¿De verdad planeas comerte eso? —preguntó el de las cejas grandes con incredulidad.

—Te dije que lo haría.

Inglaterra no respondió. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta una vez más, sintiéndose entre halagado y enternecido (aunque ligeramente preocupado) porque Francis realmente estaba dispuesto a comer algo que él le había preparado, por muy mal que supiera. Por un momento sintió algo cálido extenderse desde su pecho hasta el resto de su cuerpo y sonrió imperceptiblemente para sí.

—Arthur.

Al escuchar que Francis le llamaba, y que lo hacía por su nombre de pila, Inglaterra volteó a verle.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes razón, mis pantalones son _apretados_.

El rostro de Inglaterra se tiñó de rojo al comprender el porqué de aquel comentario (de hecho instintivamente se dio la vuelta, alejando su parte trasera de la vista del otro hombre, quien no tardó en poner una expresión de decepción). Se apresuró a salir de la habitación, escuchando la risa de Francis y maldiciendo internamente porque _ese idiota pervertido siempre tiene que arruinar las cosas._ Más avergonzado que molesto, decidió que no se sentiría mal si Francis moría después de comer su sopa.


End file.
